Tears In Heaven
by Catefaerie
Summary: Oneshot in the aftermath of the explosion in the Dog... the ones who weren't there find out about it...


**A/N:** Just watched the double bill of Hollyoaks, and wanted to write a wee bit, so this is it... I think it's probably just going to remain a oneshot. After all, we'll see the next bit on Monday. As always, enjoy, C x

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here_¹

"It's about time… I was wondering how long-" Jess's words were cut short as she looked at Chris and Zoe's soot covered and torn clothes. "What's going on?"

Neither answered but sat on the sofa, Chris lowering his head into his hands.

"Chris? Where's Olivia… where's Joe?" Again no reply. Jess's voice rose, and began to crack, "Chris? Zoë? Someone for god's sake speak to me!"

"They're dead…" Zoë stared, unseeing, at the ground, tears slipping down her face onto the carpet below, "They're both dead…" Chris began to rock backwards and forwards.

"What? Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!"

"It's not a joke!" Chris stood up suddenly, "its true… they're dead…"

Jess sank to the floor and whispered, "How?"

"There was… an incident in the Dog…" Zoë answered, "Some crazy guy came in, went after some blonde… he set fire to the pub… we were out…" her voice began to break, "we thought we were out… but Olivia… we'd lost her… so Joe went back for her…" her voice dropped so low it was barely audible, "…they never made… those people… that smell…"

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness_¹

"Russ!" Nicole rushed to her older brother and threw her arms around him, "Are you okay?"

Russ shook his head silently.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Dead."

"What about Sophie? Is she okay?"

Russ looked down at his little sister, his tears flowing freely.

"Oh Russ…" Nicole's voice caught, "It's all my fault… it's all my fault…"

"No its not," Russ grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "It is not your fault… the only person to blame for this is Sam… you didn't do this, do you understand me?"

Nicole nodded and hugged him tightly.

She looked up as she heard Becca's voice, "Justin… sshhh…" Becca was holding him as he cried into her arms.

"Justin?" Nicole warily approached, "Justin, I am so sorry about-"

"You should be!" Justin replied angrily, "Your brother did this! Your brother! How do I tell my mum? How do I tell her that her only daughters are dead? How do I do it Nicole? Can you tell me?"

Nicole looked at Russ, "I thought Sophie… Mel as well?"

"Yes, Mel as well! My sisters are dead! Your brother killed them… and two more besides!" Justin yelled.

"Two more?" Russ asked quietly.

"Joe Spencer and Olivia Johnson…" Becca replied.

"Oh God…" Russ sat back into a pew.

"Yeah… he's killed four people tonight… and it could have been a lot more. Are you proud of him? Are you proud of your murdering, rapist brother!" Justin yelled. By now everyone in the chapel had turned to look.

"Justin, stop it…" Nancy tried to pull him away.

"Justin, mate…" Darren came over to help, "Come on… now's not the time."

"When is the time? Their brother murdered my sisters, your mates and burned down your Dad's pub! When is the time Darren?" Justin pulled his arm out of Darren's grip and stormed out of the chapel, Becca trailing after him. Nancy shook her head and whispered an apology before following him.

Nicole looked round at everyone staring, and knew what they were thinking… knew that they all felt the same. "Can we go?" she looked up at Russ, "I want to ring Mum and Dad."

"We need to give statements to the police…" Russ took her arm, "We'll go outside…"

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here_¹_  
_

As they left, Sonny and Sasha rushed past followed by Leo.

"Calvin!" Sasha rushed to her brother's side.

"I'm okay… I'm fine," Calvin put his hand up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Umm…sorry to interrupt…" Frankie sidled up to them and looked at Calvin, "Thank you for what you did… for getting him out…"

Calvin just nodded.

Sonny watched at Frankie went back to her children, "You helped Jake Dean?"

"Sonny… I couldn't just leave him there to die…"

"What? Like he did to our mum!" Sonny yelled before turning and running out.

"Sonny!" Calvin and Sasha went after their brother.

Leo shrugged at the Dean/Osbournes, and followed.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven _

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven²

"I'm sorry sir," a fire officier spoke to Jack in the morning light, "It's gutted… it would need to be torn down and rebuilt… sorry…"

Jack nodded and surveyed the damage to his pub… his family's livelihood… they may not have lost anyone in the fire, thank god, but their lives were ruined all the same.

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven _

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven²

¹James Blunt – No Bravery

²Eric Clapton – Tears In Heaven


End file.
